


Too Late

by MissMcxbla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcxbla/pseuds/MissMcxbla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael and Gavin are thrown into a situation they don't want to be in, will they both make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

"Gavin!" Michael yelped as he saw the large piece of glass that had lodged itself into Gavin’s body. Then proceeding to make his way over and pull the lad into his bloody arms, tears forming in his eyes. He knew from the wound that there was a high chance Gavin might not make it out of this mess.

"No, no, no, no!" Michael shouted, locking eyes with the young Brit, "Team Nice Dynamite, remember! You can't leave me!” Gavin had more than a few tears rolling down his cheek by now, not only from the pain but because he knew that this was it. The end.

He spoke in a quiet voice, the American boy only just heard him, "It-it hurts so much Michael.".

"I-I know, but you can do this!" Michael coaxed, his face now covered in tears, "You have to!".

Gavin took in a long shaky breath while grabbing Michael's shirt in his fist, blood oozing out of his wound, "You-you're my best friend, Michael".

There should be a word for a laugh that ends as soon as it starts. A laugh that's more a syllable of surprise and acknowledgment than it is anything else. Michael laughed like that, then hung his head forward, pulling the other lad closer to his chest. "And you're my boi, Gav, but you can't go." He commanded, "What about your family?"

Just then Michael realized how stupid a question that was. So, so many people loved him, his family is everywhere. From Geoff and Griffon, to his co-workers and friends, then his family back in England. Gavin pulled even harder on Michael's shirt, "They'll be fine" he whispered, "They'll be sad for a while, s-sure but everyone moves on, right?"

"W-what about me?" Michael murmured, more tears threatening to fall, "You're like a brother to me Gav, you know that, right? Hell, you were one of the best men at my wedding."

The brit smiled for a moment remembering the wedding. Everyone was so happy that day, then there's this. The smile changed into a large intake of breath, lungs burning. "L-like you said, team nice d-dynamite." Gavin retorted, "Tell my family I love them, will you?"

"No!" Michael shouted, "You aren't fucking dying on me!"

Gavin found the angry man’s eyes with his own, "Don't be stupid Michael" The younger man coughed, taking in his last few breaths, “I-I'll see you on the other side. Have a few b-bevs, yeah?"

Michael now knew. He knew there'd be no more stupid jokes around the office. No more silly god damn noises. No more laughs. Just no more Gavin. He looked deep into the lad’s eyes for the last time. "Yeah Gav" He sniffed, "I'll see you there buddy". The brit smiled despite the pain and gave in. 

Michael was crying. He held the body of his best friend, co-worker and family member as the brit took his last, cold breath. As soon as he closed his eyes and his body went limp, Michael screamed louder than he ever had before. 

He cursed the world for being so horrid, for taking Gavin away from him. He only stopped when his voice had turned hoarse and when the paramedics tried pulling him away so they could see what damage was done to the boys. But they were too late. He fought against them, "HE'S DEAD, YOU FUCKS!" he yelled, just wanting to hold the body. "Gavin", the boy whispered over and over again until the paramedics were able to pull him away from Gavin and the wreckage.


End file.
